The Love Goddess's Valentine Confession
by MissBellFlower
Summary: Afuro figured that Valentine's Day would be a perfect time to confess his love to Endou. The problem is that he can't cook and that Endou has many admirers. But, he was going to confess one way or another. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.


Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot!

Actually, this is a gift (of apology) for jameis, since I couldn't do their request. Sorry, again.

But, EnAfu is my second favorite InaIre pairing (right after EnHiro), so I had fun writing this (in the past few days in school is study hall and while the teachers weren't looking)!

Pairing: Endou/Afuro; mentions of one-sided everyone/Endou; mentions of a secret pairing (read and find out. Yes, I'm evil like that)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. There, I said it. Now, get off my back about it.

This is unbeta'd, so please point out any spelling/grammer mistakes

* * *

><p>Afuro hated this year's Valentine's Day. Now, it wasn't like he hated Valentine's Day altogether, far from it. Usually, he enjoyed Valentine's Day. It was just this particular year he hated it, and he knew why. It was all because of Endou Mamoru. That's right; Afuro Terumi was in love with the (somewhat dense) captain of the Raimon soccer team.<p>

The blonde didn't know what to do. He wanted to confess to Endou and even give him homemade chocolate. Sadly, there were two problems that stood in his way. First, there was the fact that he hadn't cooked anything ever since the time he managed to make bread spontaneously combust in the toaster. Second, Endou had _many_ not-so-secret admirers. Not like he even noticed it, though. The boy was too oblivious to notice all the subtle (but obvious) advancement attempts made by his friends.

Since it was the day before Valentine's, Afuro thought that tomorrow would be the perfect time to confess. He knew there was a good chance that someone at Raimon would confess first, but it was tomorrow or never.

_"Alright,"_ he decided, _"As soon as school's over, I'm heading over to the home economics room."_

* * *

><p>"So, that's my current problem. Can you, you know, help me? Please?"<p>

"Is that why you followed me to this room?" asked a rather irritated Hera, who received a meek 'yes' from the shorter boy. He sighed and glanced at the cookbook perched on the counter to see what step came next while still stirring a mixture of chocolate.

"If you want the chocolate to be special, you have to make it yourself. You know I can't help you if you want that to happen." Vaguely, Afuro was starting to think that his conversation with Hera was almost like a child getting reprimanded by their mother while she was cooking. Strange.

Soon, the two were engaged in a mini argument filled with Afuro's cries of 'please' and Hera's response of 'no'. The former getting more desperate while the latter was getting more irritated.

"Please, Hera-kun! You know how horrible I am at cooking; help me! Please!" Maybe Afuro was being a little too desperate and dramatic, but, what was he going to do? He even resorted to shaking Hera and continued begging. Aforementioned brunette ended up shoving Afuro off of him, nearly knocking the blonde off his stool.

Hera took a moment to calm down. "Fine. If you want, I can supervise you so you don't end setting the school on fire or something." The blonde thanked him, relief and happiness evident in his voice. "Just wait for me to finish." As he said this, Hera took out a heart-shaped tray and poured in the dark chocolate mixture before finally putting it in the fridge to harden.

Afuro glanced at the nametag attached to a box (most likely for the chocolate) on the counter, _"Demete-kun? Hm, now that I think about it, they would make a cute couple."_ He nearly missed Hera asking if there was anything in particular he wanted to make.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. After stuffing all the gifts he received from his fans in the plastic bags he brought with him and hiding them in the soccer clubroom, he made his way to Raimon Junior High School.<p>

When he made it to his destination, he immediately scanned the crowds of blushing couples, both new and old, until he spotted that familiar orange headband. Afuro's heartbeat started to speed up as he made his way towards the boy. He was going to confess, no matter how inelegant his current approach would be.

Endou was talking to Kidou when he suddenly saw Afuro practically racing towards him in his Zeus school uniform. "A-Aphrodi?"

"You. Come with. Now." Afuro grabbed Endou's forearm and didn't wait for a reply as he pulled him away. Inwardly, he nearly cursed at himself at how jumbled up his speech was.

"Ah, I-I guess I'll talk to you later, Kidou!"

They continued walking until Afuro came to an abrupt stop in front of the Inazuma Tower, making Endou bump into him. Afuro turned around and he could already feel his face heating up.

"Why did you bring me here, Aphrodi? And…are you sick?" Endou asked. He noticed the blush and reached out to feel the other's forehead. Afuro took a step back before Endou could and fished a small, thin box out of his schoolbag. He thrust it in front of the brunette, took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye.

"I like you, Endou-kun." Afuro waited for a reply. A few moments passed and Afuro started to panic as he felt the chance of rejection looming. _"He doesn't look disgusted, just surprised. That's a good sign, right? At least he won't hate me. Wait, what if I'm too late and there's someone else? That's probably it. He's not taking the chocolate either, after all."_ Afuro sadly noticed.

"I'm sorry; I'm probably interfering with your day and the time you should be spending with your Valentine. I'll be going now. Maybe I'll see you later, Endou-kun." He started to back away with the full intent on running home and locking himself in his room. But before he could start running, he felt himself being pulled towards Endou's embrace. The blonde thought his face couldn't get any warmer, but apparently he was wrong.

When they parted, Endou still had his hands clutched onto the blonde's shoulders and he looked at Afuro's shocked face.

"Actually, I was hoping to see you again because, well," Endou broke out into his signature smile, "I like you, too." Again, Afuro didn't think his face would get any hotter. He was surprised that he hadn't passed out from overheating yet. "Um…are you sure you're not sick?"

"What? Oh, n-no! Here, I spent hours trying to make this correctly." He presented the box to his crush once more, who immediately took it and started to unwrap it. "I'm not that great of a cook or sculptor, so I can understand if you don't like it." Afuro felt like a blushing schoolgirl and he was pretty sure that he was acting like one, too.

Endou opened the lid and was almost left speechless. The chocolate was in the shape of a soccer ball. Both dark chocolate and white chocolate were used. It was perfectly round with none of the sections mixing together.

"Wouldn't like it? This looks amazing! And I bet it tastes even better!" He broke off two pieces, one for each of them, and began to eat it. Afuro nibbled at a corner and he could see why Endou liked it. He had to admit, it was pretty good for a first attempt. He had to thank Hera later.

"By the way…"

"Yes?"

"I got a lot of Valentine chocolates and I still don't know who they're from. I know it has nothing to do with you, but it's going to keep bugging me."

_"Maybe I should just tell him who sent them. I know nearly all his "admirers" anyway."_

Afuro smiled,"I probably know who they are. But, don't think too much about it, after all, you have me, now." He gave Endou a quick peck on lips, just to prove it. He felt kind of sorry for everyone else, but, hey, their loss.

* * *

><p>Okay, someone write about the secret pairing I mentioned (I'd do it myself, but I don't have time). All types of reviews are appreciated. That includes short ones with three-words and critiques.<p> 


End file.
